ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2010's TV series)
This takes place after season 2 final in the 2002 series in the same animation by Mike Young Productions. Synopsis Plot After 6 months from defeating Serpos and the Fall of King hiss, Eternia is saved once again by themighty He-Man. Teela has her new outfit resembles to Wonder Womans and new characters. The King and Queen left Eternia on vacation where is safe and they won't be back until Skeletor is stopped Unaware they both were taken by and unkown entity in another Domension. There is also a romantic relationship between He-Man and Teela through out the show (similar to Superman and Lois lane's relationship). Somewhere, Skeletor breaks a sacred seal to keep dangerous mythical creatures away from eternia and he found the mystical Elixir of Schneidor, and with it, he can recruite new followers to destroy He-Man once and for all. The Plot thickens when Rattlor and Kobra Kha try to find away to revive their fallen leader, King Hiss. Skeletor and his forces would still appear from time to time, but would be gradually phased out, although had the series continued, he would have returned to his status as a major player Characters Masters of the Universe/Defenders #'He-Man '(Cam Clarke): The series main protagonist. The Brave champion and hero of Eternia, He-Man battles Skeletor and the forces of evil to bring peace. He's the decendent to of King of Grayskull. Possessing superhuman strength, also demonstrated his immense strength by lifting mountains and icebergs, and hurling them far away to the desired target. His physical powesrs are not just limited to strength, he is also depicted as being extremely fast and acrobatic. And there were several instances in the original TV Series where He-Man was able to communicate and sense the presence of the Sorceress by telepathy. He has invulnerable skin and can leap long distances and has revealed that his identity was exposed to a regretful Teela alone! However, without his sword, He-Man is unable to change back to Prince Adam. #*'Prince Adam '(Cam Clarke): He-Man's alter-ego as The Sorceress to take upon the identity of He-Man and the role of Eternia's defender, He also has access to an ancient part of Grayskull known as the "Vault" where ancient weapons were concealed when Greyskull still rule. #'Teela' (Lisa Ann Beley): The series second main protagonist. The daughter of an unknown solider and The Sorceress. She was adopted by Man-At-Arms. Teela is portrayed much more like the headstrong teenager, she is 16. Her hair is tied back in a very long and high ponytail and her wardrobe expands to include a war kilt instead. Teela Always made fun of Prince Adam (He-man) because in battle Adam would run away to turn in to He-man. She still teases or reprimands Adam for his apparent lack of courage and gumption while harboring an unspoken and unconsummated crush on his alter-ego, He-Man, and is still a very durable fighter in her own right. Her new attire is a corset similar to wonder woman's, she still has her bracers on her forearms and her war kilt. Soon she'll know Adams secret and falls in love with the worlds strongest man... He-Man, and she apologizes Adam after the way she treated him and she'll keep his secret in private. Lisa Ann Beley reprises her role as Teela once again,as Adam's bodyguard and his betrothed. #'Battle Cat/Cringer' (Frank Welker): He-Man's faithful feline companion, a fighting armored tiger who carries him into battle. When He-Man is in the form of Prince Adam, Battle Cat is Cringer, the royal pet. Both Cringer and Battle Cat are green with golden stripes, yet nobody on Eternia seems to notice this similarity #'Duncan/Man at Arms '(Gary Chalk): Duncan, Man-At-Arms to the royal Eternian Court is not only a brave warrior but also an inventor and scientist. Mentor to the young Prince, he is one of the few who knows He-Man's true identity. Man-At-Arms served as one of King Randor's chief supporters, he realises that he is Teela's birth father and that the Sorceress lied about his fate. AsDuncan went to retrieve Adam'sword from Blade, he was captured by the Snake Men! #'Orko' (Jeff Bennett): magician from the parallel dimensional world of Trolla. his magic is much more controlled and successful, in several instances saving the day. The newer series attributes Orko's occasional ineptitude to the loss of his magic wand while saving 10-year-old Prince Adam upon arriving in Eternia. Orko moves around by levitating, he realizes it was The Sorceress who brought him to Eternia to help He-Man in the Future. #'Clamp Champ' (Bumper Robinson): A royal guardsman with a gigantic clamp as his primary weapon. He's a new member of the Masters and grew inspired to He-Man. #'Buzz-Off '(Steven Blum): A humanoid bee and captain of the defense force of Andeenos in the 2002 version. He is considered a newcomer to the Masters of the Universe by Ram Man and, while loyal to the defenders of Eternia, is equally loyal to his Queen, at times using his free time to fetch honey berries for her. Buzz-Off tends to hold grudges, but his camaraderie with Stratos paved the way for peace between the peoples of Andreenos and Avion #'Man-E-Faces' (Brian Bloom, John Kassir, and Troy Baker): the Three faced warrior made of steel and Iron! He was the first to Realize Adam's secret and wants answers from Man-At-Arms, about not trusting the Masters! #'Sy-Klone' (Liam O'Brien): A Master of the Universe with the power of the wind. He can generate whirlwinds with his legs, torso, and arms. Sy-Klone was recast as a mystic guardian of the Legacy Stones and the last defender of Anwat Gar, the Tibetan-Japanese-style temple that housed these stones. After destroying the stones, He-Man invited Sy-Klone to become a Master of the Universe. Sy-Klone's look resembles that of a stylized samurai; he tends to speak in proverbs, which irritates Teela from time to time #'Mekaneck' (Josh Keaton): A Master of the Universe with a telescoping neck that enables him to serve as a scout and do reconnaissance. Man-At-Arms is only shown repairing kinks and damage to Mekaneck's neck. In a Flashback, he broke his neck in a battle against a powerful Sorceror "M'Loth", and reduced by both science and Magic to recreate his neck. His original name was Garreth. #'Fisto '(Travis Willingham): A extra-strong warrior with an enlarged metal right hand. he is the last to join the Masters of the Universe and is revealed to be Man-At-Arms' older brother to Teela's surprise. The brothers became estranged during the Great Unrest, when Fisto allegedly deserted Randor's forces. Fisto came to the aid of He-Man and the Masters, using his giant fist to free them from the rocks that had entrapped them in a cave-in ("Web of Evil"); this act shattered his hand, which Man-At-Arms replaced with a larger, metallic hand. #'Lizard Man' (Tom Kenny): A Repton who was once a slave in the mines of Targa. He and his people; the Reptons live in the Cold Stone Mountain, which is he to resemble a great reptilian head. He is enhanced technology of the rumored Cosmic Enforcers, Lizard Man boast Tremendous agility and strength evan for a Repton thanks to his organic solar fins feeding him power. He's a good comedian #'Stratos '(James Horan): one of the Masters of the Universe. He has the power of flight and energy projection. He lives in the kingdom of Avion (pronounced AY-vee-on) and is the leader of the winged humanoids. His entire race was flightless until a magical staff gave them wings and the power of flight. The people of Avion use rocket packs for increased speed and navigation. During battle, they also carry rocket launchers and bombs. Avion has had clashes with the people of Andrynos (the bee people) but, thanks to Stratos and Andrynos captain Buzz-off working together as Masters of the Universe, there is peace between the two peoples #'Roboto' (Bumber Robinson): the robot Master of the Universe. He was designed by Man-At-Arms as a chess-playing robot, who upgrades his body and his knowledge database into that of a fighter in order to assist in the defense of the Eternian palace. Roboto is seen as an unwanted and unskilled pest by Teela, until Roboto sacrifices himself to protect the Masters of the Universe. Man-At-Arms rebuilds him, and Roboto is finally accepted by Teela, in "Dragons of Darksmoke", He is seen scanning He-Man's screenshots in his memories, and descovered He-Man, and Adam are the same. #'Moss Man' (John Payne): a plant-based hero who can manipulate plant matter, causing flowers to grow but also causing tidal waves of moss and vegetation. In the 2002 series, Moss Man is a quiet pastoral type who resides in the Eternian forests. Although invited to join the Masters of the Universe by He-Man, Man chooses to retain his position as the guardian of Eternia's flora but agrees to help the Masters whenever he can. #'Ram-Man '(Bill Fagerbakke): a stocky warrior with poor verbal skills whose chief method of attack/defense involves using his head as a battering ram (hence the name). He enjoys fishing, is afraid of the dark, and is unswerving loyal to the Masters of the Universe, at times questioning the loyalty of newer Masters such as Buzz-off. #'Rana' (Tara Sands): The Princess of Oberon and Dakkon's Sister. . After the events Slave pits of Targa, she became the Master's new member. She has good tracking skills. #'Rio Blast' (Dee Bradley Baker): An Eternian gunslinger with weapons hidden in his body. He wears a cowboy style and a western accent #'Lieutenant Andra '(Emmanuelle Chiqui): A though native to the Kingdom of Dyperia, Andra came to the rescue of King Randor during the battle with Skeletor. Honored with her fearless services, she joined the Eternian Guard as Lieutenant, where she worked alongside Teela, Duncan, Man-At-Arms and the Masters of the Universe. During a protracted fight with Skeletor's forces, Andra help reunite Prince Adam with his Sword of Power, an act that led her discovering his secret identity as He-Man. #'Kittrina' (Jennifer Hale): Descended from the Felisian pride who helped build the awesom Central Tower, Kittrina is a skilled and cunning warrior with almost unrivaled agility and prowess. Despite taking her role as protector seriously, she often defies her leaders' fomalities and expectations, evan her own grandfather, Lord Paw, whom she likes to quarrel. Yet her resolves knws no equal. Though hard to impress, Kittrina respects He-Man and his steed the Mighty Battle Cat and joined the Masters of the Universe. #'She-Ra' (Ashleigh Ball): The Princess of Power and He-Man's sister. She is the third main protagonist. Like He-man, She-Ra is known for her incredible strength. Many times she has been shown to be able to lift not only full-grown men and robots, but also mountain-like rocks and buildings. She is also depicted as being extremely fast and acrobatic. She-Ra also demonstrated a series of other abilities which appear to be more nurturing in nature such as empathic understanding, mental communication with animals and healing. #*'Adora' (Ashleigh Ball): She-Ra's alter-ego and Adam's long lost twin sister who moves in with him and his parents as her kingdom was destroyed by the Horde. They both keep each others secrets, He-Man and She-Ra. She always stands up for Adam to Teela that he's not a coward, he just runs off to warn He-man. Also, Adora think that Teela like's He-Man. #'Bow '(Trevor Devall): #'Doodon/Extendar '(Phil LaMarr): The Tower of Power and Master of Extension. He's a member of the Keepers of the Sun and the new member of the Masters. Supporting Characters *'Sorceress of Castle Grayskull '(Nicole Oliver): the mystic guardian of Castle Grayskull. It is she who bestows on Prince Adam the power to become He-Man. In the original animated series, the Sorceress cannot leave the castle for very long, or she will revert to her falcon form, Zoar. *'Zoey' (Mea Whitman): One of Teela's friends. She has purple long hair and has hazel eyes. *'Clair' (Andrea Baker): One of Teela's friends. *'Melaktha '(Reginald VelJohnson): A royal archaeologist *'Mallek '(Yori Lowenthal): An old friend of Adam and Teela and a wizard in training *'Dekker '(Tony Todd): An old friend of Duncan and mentor *'Sala-Man-Dor'(Jeff Bennett): A Repton scientist and archivist and Lizard Man's friend. He spends mot of th time reading books in the Eternian library. He is similar to Zippeau from Dinotopia. *'Scales' (John DiMaggio): General of the Repton Army and bodyguard of King Pythos *'Keepers of the Sun/Sunkeepers' **'Soldon' (Jonathan Adams): Father of Dodon and Theydon and leader of the Sunkeepers **'Theydon '(Kyle Hebert): Extendar's adopted repton brother and a member of the Keepers of the Sun. **'Solaris' (Freddie Rodriguez) *'Zodak' (Khary Payton): *'Dakkon' (Daniel Riordan): Adopted Prince of Oberon, Dekker befriended Adam and teela since they were children studying the City of Wisdom. He's later revealed as Zodak's son *'Maybella Star '(Ashley Johnson): An enchantress whom can see into the Future, and sense when the Eclipse would occur. *'Star Sisters' **Starla (Kate Higgins) **Tallstar (Danielle Judovits) *'Ileena' (Kath Soucie): An Eternian Athlete who competes in the Eternian Games. *'Mighty Specter' (Liam O'Brian): *'Sagitar' (Wally Wingert) *'Flipshot '(Yuri Lowenthal) *The Eternian Council **'King Randor '(Travis Willingham): Adam's father and Ruler of Eternia **'Queen Marlena '(Nicole Oliver): Adam's Mother and Randor's beloved wife. **'Chief Carnivus '(Paul Dobson): leader of the Qadians. **'Lord Dactys '(Corey Burton): Leader of the Speleans and a friend of Randor **'Ceratus '(William Morgan Shepard): Leader of the Caligar of Sub-Eternia and an old friend of Randor **'Queen Andreeno '(Cree Summer): Queen of the Andreenids and Buzz-Off's successor **'King Helios' (Robin Atkin Downes): King of the Fire people and another new member of the Eternian Council. **'King Pythos '(Richard McGonagle): King of the Reptons and now a new member of the Eternian Council against Skeletor's rain of terror. **'Chancellor Gryphnar'(Kevin Michael Richardson): A represetive of the Manotaurs who had doubts of He-Man's actions. **'Kulatak Elder '(Greg Ellis): Leader of Kulataks in the mystic mountains **'Emperor Leon '(Dante Basco): The young heir to the empery of majestic Anwat-Gar in ancient times, Leon was raised by his teacher Consul-Ari and noble knights. However, the tretcherous Jitso, and ambitious general murdered Leon's father Emperor Simbar and most of his vassals in his honorless coup. **'King Thales '(Fred Tatasciore): King of Oberon and Rana's father who became a new member of the Eternian Council **'Granamyr' (Keith Szarabajka): The oldest and wisest of the dragons of Darksmoke, an ancient dragon kingdom on Eternia. Granamyr greatly distrusts humans after a great war between the dragons and humans centuries ago, but he strongly respects He-Man, who convinces him there is still some hope for humankind and dragons. Granamyr is one of the most powerful magic users on Eternia and apparently possesses such extraordinary power that even Skeletor dares not challenge him. Council of Evil/Evil Warriors *'Skeletor' (Kirk Thorton): Skeletor was formerly a warlord named Keldor who had trained in the dark arts. He gathered a small band of warriors to attack the Hall of Wisdom. They encountered resistance from Captain Randor and his officers; Keldor fought Randor personally, wielding two swords with astounding proficiency, but when Randor disarmed him, Keldor threw a vial of acid at him. Randor deflected it with his shield, and the acid splashed on Keldor's face. Kronis called the retreat, and Evil-Lyn took Keldor to Hordak's sanctuary, where Keldor summoned Hordak to save his life. Keldor agreed to pay whatever price Hordak wished for his life, and Hordak transformed him, stripping the damaged tissues from his skull and dubbing him Skeletor; Keldor's head had been completely stripped of soft tissues, leaving only a floating skull. When Keldor saw his new appearance, he laughed maniacally; the incident perhaps shattering whatever sanity he had left. Hordak can also apparently speak to Skeletor from Despondos through telepathy which also causes Skeletor great pain. *'Panthor' (N/A): *'Evil Lyn' (Nika Futterman): Skeletor' second-in-command *'Beastman' (Kevin Michael Richardson): Beast Man is depicted as being a physically much larger creature with a hunched back. He is one of the largest revamped villains, rivaled in size only by Whiplash and Clawful. The figure's colour scheme is darkened down slightly, with deeper orange-red fur instead of the vintage figure's bright orange, and dark brown armor in place of the original's red.. *'Tri-Klops '(Nolan North): A 3-eyed inventor, with some cybernetic features to his appearance. His eyes, which are on a rotating visor around his head, have different abilities in different versions; one common ability is the power to see through solid objects, also shoot laser beams **'Screeech' (N/A): A cyborg falcon who replaced Tri-klop's Doom Seeker since Adam stoll it from him. *'Clawful' (Danny Jacobs): He is a member of the Evil Warriors, he appears to be a hybrid between a man and a crab or lobster, with large, sharp claws that can crush the life out of his opponents. In most media, his right claw is extra large and thus achieves an extra-deadly grip.Rather than being one of Skeletor's more intelligent and responsible villains, Clawful is presented as being the stupidest and most bumbling of them all, used purely for comedy value without the faintest hint of intelligence. Although he appears frequently throughout the series, his roles are generally very minimal, only serving to contribute the occasional comical moment with his dim-witted statements and bunglings of schemes *'Whiplash' (Dave Fennoy): A Caligar, one of the Sub-Ternia races and an outcast, whose tail is a formidable weapon. *'Two-Bad '(Maurice LaMarche and John DiMaggio): *'Catra' (Grey Delisle): A former member of Hordak's Horde and the arch enemy of She-Ra. *'Shadow Weaver' (Susan Cilo): After Hordak's destruction, She, Catra and the rest joined Skeletor. *'Scorpia' (Nika Futterman) *'Trap Jaw' (Rick D. Wasserman): Originally a minion of Keldor named Kronis, he was badly injured in an attempt to overthrow Skeletor. He was then rebuilt into a cyborg by replacing his damaged humanoid arm and jaw with mechanical parts, renaming himself Trap Jaw. *'Webstor '(Robin Atkin Downes): An Arachna, a spider-like race, enemies of the Andreenids. He can spin webs, has spider-like legs sprouting from his back, and multiple eyes. He was killed by the snake men and resurected by Evil Lyn *'Rackney' (Kevin Grevioux): Similar to Webstor. *'Scare Glow' (Mark Oliver): In life, Karak Nul was a shifty bounty hunter obsessed with legends that within the mysterious Castle Grayskull, lay the power to become Master of the Universe. After years attempting to break into the ancient fortress, he was destroyed by the Castle's protectors when his quest nearly destroyed Eternia. In death, he was cursed and banished into the Void, forever chained to his past crimes in the Afterlife. . With the power of his Scythe of Doom, he can conjure Skeleton warriors, shadow wraiths carring swords & staffs and summon zombies *'Blastar' (Jeff Bennett): An intergalactic gunslinger and former Marshal himself, and the man who had taken Rio’s right hand. He is also the *'Stinkor '(Dee Bradley Baker): *'Count Marzo' (Michael Donovan): A powerful sorcerer who has lived for thousands of years with no greater desire than to become King of Eternia. He concocts his evil schemes more subtly than most villains and often entices children, and at times, naive Masters of the Universe like Mekaneck, into aiding his plots. *'Draego-Man' (Trevor Devall): A magical half human/half dragon creation of the Great Black Wizard, Draekonis, Draego-Man fought King Greyskull and the Snake Men during the Great War on behalf of the Dragons of Darksmoke. Draekonis was like a father to Draego-Man though the war. However, he was shunned by Granamyr as an abomination and destroyed his creator, Draego-Man instead allied himself to the free people of Eternia. When the wars ended, He became so disgusted with the humans that he isolated himself from all civilization, living as an outcast in the Caverns of Rakash into a deep hybernation until he was rousted and found by Skeletor with the use of the Dragon Pearl, a talismen once owned by Draekonis, to master the Eternian dragons and drive them against King Randor's Royal Palace. Skeletor offered him to join his forces instead, he wishes to explore eternia and tries to refresh his memory by visiting Catsle Grayskull and the Sorceress. . He can breathe fire, shoot fire balls from his mouth and has superhuman strength that can rival He-man's. He quickly joined Skeletor as he promise him that'll make He-Man for dearly destroying his master precious talisman. *'Vultak' (Robert Englund): *'Jitsu' (Eric Bauza): An an Eternian martial artist with a powerful, enlarged golden right hand which he uses to perform strong karate chops and punches. He is also a master swordsman, and is often considered to become the rival of Heroic Warrior Fisto. He is Ninjor's Sensie for his teachings. He was once warlord of Anwat Gar until He-Man defeated him and threw him to the dark hemisphere and eventually joined Skeletor and his minions. His large golden fist can rival Fisto's. *'Ninjor' (James Sie): A new member of the Evil Warriors; and Jitsu's loyal student in training where ever his master goes, Ninjor follows. Ninjor's key abilities are revealed to be stealth and silence, a shadow warrior with the ability to launch attacks against his opponents unseen, springing upon them unexpectedly out of the shadows. He's trained in the art of Ninjitsu. *'The Dragon Shadow Clan': Jitsu's loyal assassins **'Yin & Yang '(Lauren Tom): Blind twin sisters **'Daikon' (Andrew Francis): **'Judo '(J.B. Blanc): *'Mer-Man' (John Kassir): *'Spikor' (Fred Tatasciore): After aquiring a small amount of the infamous Elixir of Schneider and experimenting with trans-dimentional gateways, Skeletor managed bring the vile bounty hunter Spikor to Eternia. He's a wanted criminal on his world, once he was a gentle blacksmith named Schindor Thorn until a tragic cataclysm destroyed much of his peaceful hom. Hating the "neutral" Cosmic Enforcers who allowed the crisis to unfold, he became a bitter killer. When Skeletor promised to fight the allies of the Enforcers, he provides him with an arsenel of unequaled lethal power. Using his skills as a blacksmith, Spikor fashioned new and ever more powerful weapons for Skeletor and his minions to good use against He-Man! *'Icer' (Troy Baker): He is an evil warrior who serves as Skeletor's northern agent who resides in the Arctic-like northern regions of Eternia. He has an eskimo-like appearance, with a furry hood, and has an ice-blue body which appears to His powers are to freeze any living being simply by touching them, as well as being able to melt himself into a water puddle in order to travel under closed doors and various surfaces. He can also camouflage himself into icy surroundings, and has power over ice and snow. His main weakness is that he is unable to withstand heat. *'Evilseed' (Don Brown): A toxic and hateful being, Evilseed spurns the balance between flora and fauna, seeking to crush the animal kingdom and pave the way for a world dominated by his own voracious plant life. He soon join the Couci of Evil to destroy Mossman. *'Faker' (Cam Clarke-impersonating, Brian Bloom-real voice): A robotic replica of He-Man built by Man-at-Arms to cover as He-Man when Prince Adam is needed, Skeletor, Tri-Klops and Spikor. His purpose was to fool the Masters of the Universe to think He-Man betrayed them and overtrown Randor by attacking them. Soon his synthetic skin covering his metallic body was torn by Man-at-Arms during their battle before he crippled his back, right arm and left leg. He-man and Faker were evenly match. At his destruction by Hordak, Tri-Klops rebuilt him into Faker 2.0. *'Giant Trio' **'Adzar '(Gary Anthony Williams) : A purple skinned giant **'Belzar' (John DiMaggio): A green skinned giant **'Chadzar' (Travis Willingham): A red skinned giant *'Leech' (Peter Lurie): *'Shezar' (Tera Strong): Shezar came to eternia on her vessll, the Black Pearl after the great war destroyed her under sea kingdom. Uninterested in peacful coexistance with the indingenous "inferior" Eternians, she planed to use her sacred Orb of Oceans to flood all land and turn Eternia in a world engulfed by water. Her orb was soon destroyed by He-man swimmed to the dark hemishpere and quickly joined forces with Skeletor to get revenge on He-Man for shattering her lovely orb. Shezar can transform herself into a monsterous leviathan and creates terrifying illusions. *'Reptos' (Wade Williams): *'Batros '(Keith Ferguson) *'Ferros' (Cory Feldman) Category:TV Series Category:Fantasy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Superheroes Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Romance Category:DC Comics Other Villains and Characters *'Atlas '(Xander Berkeley): A former famous hero of Eternia and Teela's ex-boyfriend. He wears a power armor known as the Sentinal Suit, that was created by the cosmic enforcers and it has a faceplate helmet. His suit grants the strength and abilities as He-Man's and it includes: Complete Body Protection, enhanced durability, Booster jets on his back for flight capabilities, power gauntlets, Black light lasers, Frag grenades. *Bounty Hunters **'Blade' (David Kaye): A master swordsman and professional bounty hunter. However, he has a habit of collecting swords from great swordsmen he defeated in Eternia as he shows interest in He-Man's sword. The other Bounty Hunters work for him as their leader. He and his band were hired by Skeletor to steal Eternos's valuable crystals and of course, taking down He-Man and claim his Sword of Power **'Thresher': Thresher is Blade's pet Vipersaur, a vicious and deadly quadrupedal creature that has the similarities to a wyvern and a reptile. It has orange eyes with vertical pupils, sharp fangs with two venomous teeth and it's head is crossed between a python and a velociraptor. He has two short hind-legs and long, forelegged hand-wings with three claws with opposable thumbs. As for his hind legs. His wings are stored inside his forearms for protection. It has dark bluish and black scales with reddish quills from head to tail. I **'She-Valier' (Jennifer Hale): A female bounty hunter, Blade's second-in-command amd girlfriend. Once a royal guard of Eternos, the elegant but roguish fighter Saivee quit when Duncan's Daughter, Teela was promoted Captain of the Guard instead of her. Unwillingly to obey order of a "Child", she decides to sell hers skills to the highest bidder and became the mercenary She-Valier. After working as a bounty hunter, bodyguard and gladiator for from Eternos, she was recruited by Blade to be part of his band of Bounty Hunters, who are also outcasts, vowing to fight anyone for enough wealth. As time with Blade, she grew a deep affection for him. **'Zix '(James Arnold Taylor): A former mercenary who lost his arms and replaced them with robotic matallic arms capable of use electrokinesis and covert into hand blasts when truned into a bounty hunter to take down He-Man. He Perverted, which he always hanging out with very attractive girls **'Blitz '(Daran Norris): A man who wears a hi-tech armor that give him weapons, strength, flight and speed. He shows interest with weapons and technology. **'Brawler' (Dee Bradley Baker):Blade's muscle on the team. He has a large chaind mace as his last resort. He can also lift large objects. **'Ciypher' (Peter MacNicol): A short eternian man who is Blade's best hacker of breaking into secure places. He has six metallic tentacles simular and resembles Doctor Octopus and their metal is so stronge and thick evan He-Man or Battlecat can't break them, *'Spydar': a giant robotic spider built by Tri-Klops on Skeletor's plan *'Viral Spiral '(Eric Bauza): Viral Spiral is a powerful techno organic with a very superior intellect. He is also one of the Noise Captains. Covered with malleable electricity conducting coils he's a powerful asset to 'The Noise'. Once his coils wrap around the opponents body they pass a powerful shock through the body & drains half of his energy. That attack is followed by a vicious array of punches from his extendable arms annhialating the enemy. *'Shadowing' (Troy Baker): A malevolent and powerful dragon from Darksmoke. He was banished into the Realm of Demons by Granamyr centuries ago, but is freed from his imprisonment by Skeletor who wants Shadow Wing to help him take revenge on He-Man. Shadow Wing Refuses to join forces with him as he intends to destroy He-man himself. *'Lodar' #Richard Epcar#: A Slave Master. Once a Cosmic Enforcer, he was corrupted by the power of darkness and lost his neutrality. **Lodar's Minions: Foot soldiers *'Dragon Lady '#Susanne Blakeslee# : A female Dragon who remarks to the Sorceress that Secrets will be the undoing of Eternia! She transformed all of Eternia into a Kingdom of Dragons, and stripped the Sorceress of her powers, only to be stopped by He-Man, and Orko. *'Hordak '##: True main antagonist who destroys Faker, and goes after Skeletor for destroying his prison and leaving him to rot in that pit od dispair! Until he get's annihilated by Death, War, Fury and Strife. Afer his death, Catra and the rest of the Horde gave their alligence to Skeletor as their new leader. *'Lady Edwina '#Marina Sirtis# *'Queen Balina '#Susan Douglass#: Queen of the Slave City *'Staghorn' #Wally Wingert# *'Flagg' #Keith Ferguson# Category:TV Series Category:Fantasy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Superheroes Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Romance Category:DC Comics Snake Men #'King Hiss' (Corey Burton): King of the Snakemen and resurected by Emprsss, and Asp'r using the legendary Liquid of Life givin to by Rattlor. Now he's more powerful than he ever was. Hiss realizes that if he and the Snake Men ever want to conqure eternia, they must weapons, vehicles and war machines through the use of technology, not just magic. Until General Rattlor suggested that they would require Man-at-arm's assistance. #'Queen Emprsss' (Jessica Straus): King Hiss's new queen of the Snake Men of the south. Long ago unaware to He-Man and the Masters, She and King Hiss were once close. #'Aps'r' (James C. Mathis III): Asp'r is the High Snake Man Priest of Serpos and devoted servent of Emprisss. His magical abilities have a direct link with Serpos, giving him access to some spells that Serpos himself used. Such power drains Asp'r of his lifeforce, which he slowly recovers with the "Serpent's Eye", a large jewel embedded into Asp'r 's staff. Due to the circumstances when Asp'r and Hiss first met after reviving, Asp'r respects Hiss in great honor with Emprisss by his side once again. #'Rattlor '(Kevin Michael Richardson): General of the Snake Men army. After King Hiss's death, he, Kobra Kahn, Ssssqueeze, Tongue Lashor, Habu and Serpentina begin a quest to find the Legendary Liquid of Life in order to ressurect their fallen king and own alligence to Emprsss. #'Kobra Kahn' (Mark Hamill): #'Ssssqueeze '(Brian Dobson): #'Tounge Lashor '(John DiMaggio): One of King Hiss's generals. His tongue stretches and whips with blinding speed and accuracy. His tongue has been healed by Emprsss's magic. #'Slithor '(Dee Bradley Baker): Slithor is Emprsss's advisor. #'Serpentina' (Cindy Robinson): Serpentina was given into the service of King Hiss by her mother when she was only a hatchling. Trained by the vile General Rattlor himself, she is a loyal Snake Woman who serves under the General as one of his most trusted agents. She is extremely slender and agile, and can move through very narrow crevices and hard to reach places. She is an excellent spy because she can move so quickly and pass through smaller opening than most sentient creatures. Even her bones are supple like cartilage, though she can summon greater strength than her small size would suggest. #'Vipera' (Kathleen Barr): Emprsss's top Snake Woman warrior. #'Boa Whip' (Grey DeLisle): #'Copperhead' (David Sobolov): A young weak Snake Man, Copperhead became Hiss's first cyborg #'Scale Tail '(Phil LaMarr): Scale-Tail uses his massive prehensile tail to tackle and constrict his enemies. One of King Hiss and Queen Emprsss' elite warriors, Scale-Tail is a feisty character who thirsts for combat. #'Wraptor' (Vic Mignogna): Wraptor is originally from Eternia’s ancient Egyptian past known as Egypternia. Back then he was known as King Hydras and he ruled over the Snake men. Much of his empire was built on the backs of his human slaves. After awhile however a human who would later be known as FEARO led a rebellion against the Snake men and in the end King Hydras was killed… or was he? While he was certainly dealt a death blow, before he was able to breath his last breath his obedient advisor witch Priesthis used her power to send him into a sort of mummified suspended animation. While she believed he would be brought back sooner then later things never go quite as planned. Thousands of years passed and King Hydras and his empire were nearly forgotten, until one day Hordak began meddling in ancient egypternian magic, freeing King Hydrass now a mummified slightly decomposed warrior named Wraptor! He now leads the Snake Men alongside King Hiss and Queen Emprsss. Wraptor has gained powers from the afterlife, his animated snake bandages that can leach out to ensnare a foe and when Wraptor is able to completely encase an adversary in these bandages they become zombified --and will work for Wraptor until freed from their bandages. #'Cought-N-Mouth '(Patrick Seitz):An overweight Snake Man and Tounge Lasher's oldest friend. Whenever King Hiss needs someone for a seize-and-capture or smash-and-grab mission he likes to call on Caught-N-Mouth. Despite his immense size he is swift and silent. Usually before the victim knows he's coming as they're already in his gullet. For when Caught-N-Mouth catches his target he applies his unique gift and swallows them whole. Although, he's not exactly eating them, Caught-N-Mouth possesses a type of second stomach which serves as a holding sack for whatever, or more often whoever, he swallows. Instead of digestive acids the sack contains a type of neural toxin which keeps the victim sedated until they are regurgitated. The toxin works through mere skin contact and takes affect within seconds. Breathing and heartbeat remain normal but all voluntary muscular actions shut down. Caught-N-Mouth can hold up to three normal sized adults in his special gullet and can keep them inside for an indefinite period of time. #'Habu' (Steven Blum): A former member of Jitsu's Dragon Shadow Clan who leaps over the weapon holders with uncanny agility. He was once a part of King Hiss's minions until when he joined Rattlor and Kobra Khan's quest to revive their fallen king.. #'Ssskins '(Frank Welker): Skinsss grew up as an outcast. Unlike the Snakemen in his village, he was unable to use their evolved chameleon abilities. Cast out of his village, Skinsss was left to fend for himself. Years of torment and abuse had driven Skinsss mad, leading him to be a vicious killer and thief. Eventually, Skinsss came across an ancient shrine of Serpos, where he drank a mystical liquid that gave him amazing shape-changing skills. Skinsss' powers coupled with his unhinged mind means that no one will ever be safe again. Until Emprsss seen him quit useful for the future. #'Snakemen Warriors '(Various voices) Category:TV Series Category:Fantasy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Superheroes Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Romance Category:DC Comics Locations of Eternia *Castle Greyskull *The Royal Palace *Evergreen Forest *The Sands of Time: The largest expanse of sand on Eternia *Anwat Gar *Targul *The Repton Kingdom *Isles of Darksmoke *Snake mountain *Serpentine Cavern: A lost ancient ruin out in the desert that leads to an under ground domain of the Snake Men and their new home. Now ruled by King Hiss and Queen Emprsss. Episodes Season 1 #Broken Fences: Aafter a few months after the battle with serpos and the fall of King Hiss, having rebuilt Eternos; everything seems to be going back into order when Adam, Duncan and Teela heard a commotion in the markets. As they arrive the see a Snake Man stealing food when he swathe Masters he ran away. Adam quickly found a place when Man-at-Arms, Teela and Roboto were pursuing the rogue Snake Man, he transformed into He-Man(without his Snake Men armor). #Secrets of Anwat Gar #'Framed, Part 1': At SnakeMountain, Skeletor has recruited Spikor to help him "If i may ask, i just have an intersting idea to destroy this He-man." "And what is that?" "A clone." soon he and Tri-Clops already did when he found Faker on the battlefield, a replica of He-Man from and with a plan to think He-Man has betrays Eternia and his own friends will have no choice but to destroy him. Buzz-Off and Man-E-Faces are on patrol when they saw He-Man on the otherside of the dark tunnel then he started to attack them. Before they escaped the manage to put a tracking device on the back off his belt. Meanwhile, Adam was doing a little hand to hand combat with Teela not knowing that she has her new outfit then he had a conversation with her "I was hoping to show this to He-Man." until they saw Buzz and Man-E-Faces badley injured "What happend to Buzz and Manny?" "1 They were outside of a tunnel when we found them. They're in a bad shape." "Man-at-Arms Buzz, who did this to you and Manny? Was it Skeletor's forces" "groansNo.. He-Man...caughs attacked us!" "Mekaneck What?!" Duncan looks back at Adam "Whispers That's impossiple. When did this Happen?" "This Morning..(groans)." then he and Adam walked away and talked "Adam Duncan, I didn't..." "I know. You were with me all morning." "Then what is going on?" "I have to go to see the Sorceress about this.". Meanwhile Spikor tells Skeletor that Faker has attack two of the Masters "Impresive! but not good enough." "Master?" "If we want to let the Masters know that He-man betrayed their trust, we need to think harder." "What do you?" "Man-at-Arms, you fool!" "(hmp) He's no match for Faker! For that, i'll show you!". Meanwhile at Castle GreySkull, Duncan speaks with the Sorceress "Buzz-Off said that he and Many were attacked by.." "No.. I fear that this wasn't He-Man's doing but someone else who has He-Man's appearence". Then Man-At-Arms went to investigate in the Evergreen Forest then he saw a doom seaker (which has a camara and controlled by adam) "Don't worry it's just me controlling one of Tri-clop's doom seekers. Pretty coll, huh?" "Next time, Adam. tell me sooner when you take something from Skeletor" "Sorry" unoticed, Teela follows him by sneaking in the bushes in the jungle and as he walks by, a huge boulder rolls twords him and dodges it and it came from He-man(Faker), Dunca recognizes that and standing on a rock is Tri-Klops and Spikor as he introduced himself to Duncan and Faker "So you must the one who attacked Buzz and Many by using my andriod!" "Your Android? He has all of He-Man's abilities, strength, agility and more. He will make He-man the enemy and my master will be pleased for my succes" "I should have known Skeletor put you up to this." "Its quite simple realy, once Faker is finish with you, your prescious Masters of the Universe will turn against your treacherous ally to keep Eternia safe for the greater good" "I'm not going to let you or Skeletor get away with this." "Im afriad we've already had." "By the way. Why did yu even built this any way?" Faker, DESTROY HIM!!!" Teela heard everything Tri- said and watch Man-At-Arms fighting He-Man's imposter. Duncan blast at Faker but they bounce of him and he dodge the punch and as the fight he causes a rock slide hoping it would crush Faker "(Panting) It's over.. now lets talk about Skeletor." "I wouldn't be so sure of that. Think again (as he points behind him)" Faker's fist punched though the rubble and his skin covering was torn away as a shocked Spikor to act "Finish him off, quickly, before he calls for reinforcements." Faker punshed and broke one Duncan's left ribs and crushed the communicator out of his hand then threw him against the wall and crushed on his mace then he picks him up and throws him back and forth and punches him in the chest, shattering his armor and with a finishing blow, he slams him hard against ground! Teela gasped and Adam saw everything on the Doom Seeker until Spikor sees it and Tri-Klops destroys it before the video shows He-man innocents for evidence. "Ah, Man! I gotta get to Greyskull!". Tri-Klops congratulates Faker and Spikor, the three leave Man-at-Arms lying down on the ground in brutal pain and leave him as a message that He-Man has gone to far then went back to reprot to Skeletor. #'Framed, Part 2': Adam got to Greyskul and the Sorceress inform of the situation and tells that him that since his imposter has attacked duncan, his own allies have turned against him but Adam tells her that he can's just stay here doing nothing, he has to clear his name. He and Cringer transformed into He-Man and Battle Cat and went off to find Faker. Meanwhile at Snake Mountain, Spikor as reports Skeletor "Skeletor the attack on Man-At-Arms was successful! And no witnessess involved." "Excellent! With Duncan defeated, the other masters will truely believe that He-Man went rogue!" Trap-Jaw "Yeah, so we get to sit back and watch the firworks!" Jitsu walked up to Spikor "Your plan was impressive. Perhaps I was wrong about you, Spikor." then as they see the masters preparing for battle, Teela comes to warn them "Please, everyone listen. This a big mistake that's not He-Man!" "What?! I though you said there was no witnesses!" "Hold on, Skeletor. Keep watching.." "Buzz-Off Stop making things up, Teela. I make sure give He-Man a piece of my mind for attacking me and manny! And now he attack your father." "But it's not his fault, it's really Skeletor, he's created this..." "Stay out of our way! We don't have time for this, Teela." "(Fisto)Buzz is right, Teela." "Uncle, not you too." "I'm sorry, but no one hurts my little brother and get" "Sy, you coming or what" "I don't now for certain, but i'll accompany you all" "Suit yourself." C'mon guys" "Wait.. I've got to find He-Man" Spikor was releaved that the Masters never believed her, even if she did saw Faker and he orders Spikor and faker to destroy Teela. Meanwhile He-Man and Battle Cat were rushed through the Evergreen Forest when all of a sudden a he was ambushed by Buzz-Off and dodged the blast "you owe big time, traitor!" "No, wait. Buzz-off it's not me, it's a robotic clone created by Skeletor to frame me." "Right..." then he blasted He-Man until he blocked it with his sword "Buzz-Off, It's really me!" Buzz-Off kept on blasting #Meltdown: #Dangers of Diplomacy: #Treasure from the Depths: #Wasteland: He-Man and the Masters discovers an old wasteland that Skelletor has destroyed, and learns of it's inhabitants. #'Deep Freeze': When a cold warrior, Icer, recruited by Skeletor, he creats a blizzard all across Eternia #Hard Knocks: #[[He-Man and the Masters of the Universe : Rise of the Horsemen|'Horsemen Cometh':]] #Triage: # #Outpost: #Grand Vision: #Slave Pits of Targa, Part 1 #Slave Pits of Targa, Part 2 #Slave Pits of Targa, Part 3 #Slave Pits of Targa, Part 4 #Slave Pits of Targa, Part 5 #Slave Pits of Targa, Part 6 #Slave Pits of Targa, Part 7 #Temple of the Sun #Storm of the Century #Hordak Rising, Part 1: He-Man and She-Ra join forces as they learn that Skeletor's begins to free his mentor, Hordak. #Hordak Rising, Part 2 #Hordak Rising, Part 3 In #Wisdom Rule: He-Man, Teela, Man-At-Arms, She-Ra and Orko work together, to save Castle Grayskull from Dragon Lady, Shadow and Skeletor when they control Serpenetaurs, and asks help from the Glacier Mountains when they must face something ancient, the lord of the dragons, Granamyr until Catra, Marzo, and Whiplash. #The Return of Shadowing: When #'The Fire-Breathing Menace, Part 1': Mer-Man, Leech and Clawful where searching the Caverns of Rakash when they found a creature frozen in hybernation and brought back to Snake mountain, Skeletor used a mystical talisman known as the Dragon Pearl to melt the ice and the Dragon-like creature soon awakens from his long dorment sleep "(groans)Wh... where am i? Who are you" "I am Skeletor, overlord of Evil and what is yours" "I'm.. Athrae... Athraegoch but call me Dreago-Man." Trap-Jaw "Sounds like a good name for a Dragon" "Ask you again, Skeletor Where AM I?!" "Easy, stranger, your in the Caverns of Rakash, we found frozen in the ice in deep hybernation." "So the Great War and...Where did you get my ather's pearl?" "You mean this, i used the Dragon Pearl to free from your icy prison." Evil Lyn walked and ased "What do you mean you father, exactly?" "Draekonis." "The Dark Wizard, he's been perished since the Great War" WHAT? No, it's not true!" "Whoe, take it easy, it's not like he's been to Grayskull or anything." "Grayskull. Please i've got to go! Keep the my Master's Pearl safe!" Then Draego-Man Flew out of the Cavern and flew across Eternia to Castle Grayskull. Trap-Jaw asked Skeletor that should they go after him. Skeletor tells him to let him go, he needs to find his answers, in the meantime, the Dragon pearl is all what he needs to destroy He-Man and the Masters. Meanwhile at the Eternian Palace, Adam and Adora were discusing that the Etenian Council are having their first meeting with Granamyr #The Fire-Breathing Menace, Part 2: #. #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #Slithering Revenge Part 1: When #Slithering Revenge Part 2: Season 2: #New Beginnings: Rattlor and Kobra Khan seek out to revive King Hiss # Category:TV Series Category:Fantasy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Superheroes Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Romance Category:DC Comics Trivia Category:TV Series Category:Fantasy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Superheroes Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Romance Category:DC Comics Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Category:2010s American animated television series